Science Fair
by Smarty 94
Summary: When Toon City High holds a science fair; all the students take part of it in order to get a passing grade, but things get out of hand when some of the projects get out of control. Meanwhile; Rayman tries to get his hands on a limited time burrito being sold at Taco Bell, but finds that a ton of people want it as well.
1. Duncan's Project

In Toon Manor; Cameron was building some type of microscope.

"Hmm, just a little more." said Cameron.

He then took some tweezers away from the microscope and smiled.

"There, perfect." said Cameron.

He looked through the microscope.

"Now this'll be great for the science fair." said Cameron.

Duncan who walked by overheard Cameron and walked back to the room.

"Science Fair?" asked Duncan.

He did some thinking before walking off.

"It's probably nothing." said Duncan.

He walked past a room where Sonic was inspecting a R.O.B unit.

He then looked in the room.

"So I'll just tell the judges that you're a robot I found in a junkyard that was struck by lightning and came to life on it's own." said Sonic.

"But won't that just be a way to get you a passing grade at a school subject you're terrible at? Besides, no one would be dumb enough to give an excuse of something that happened from a cheesy 80's film." The R.O.B said in a robotic voice.

"We're Smasher's we always have each other's backs." said Sonic.

"Can't argue with that logic." said R.O.B.

"Anyways, what's your power source?" said Sonic.

"I am powered by a prototype lithium battery from the eighties that proved so dangerous that only a few of us R.O.B's are still in existence." said R.O.B.

Sonic became confused.

"This from a bot created when Video Games were nearly out of style." said Sonic.

R.O.B nodded.

"Of course." said R.O.B.

"And is there a reason why you're not going to use Mega Man for the science fair?" said Duncan.

The two turned to Duncan.

"Because the judges will jump to the conclusion that I just put some teenage human in some realistic looking armor in order to get a passing grade. Even if he were to demonstrate his abilities." said Sonic.

"That is a perfectly logical explanation for that possibility." said R.O.B.

**Interview Gag**

"This coming from a bot created who was created after the video game crash in 1983." said Duncan.

"I said something similar to that." Sonic's voice said.

Duncan shook his head.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic then pulled out a drive thru headset before putting it on his head.

"Okay, lets get to work perfecting your loyalty skills. R.O.B, clap your hands." said Sonic.

Rob did what Sonic said.

"Alright, R.O.B, spin around in a circle." said Sonic.

Rob spun around a bit.

"R.O.B, go kill the prime minister of England." said Sonic.

"But master, the laws of robotics prevents a robot from harming a human or a living creature." said R.O.B.

"Perfect, we got it all worked out, even the whole laws of robotics." said Sonic.

Duncan became confused.

"Wait, you're glad that R.O.B isn't going to kill someone?" said Duncan.

"Laws of robotics, how cold do you think I am?" said Sonic.

Duncan walked off.

"Now if I'm to take part of the science fair, what am I going to use for a project?" said Duncan.

He stopped in shock.

"Wait a minute-"Duncan said before the scene quickly changed to Mega Man looking in shock and confusion before he finished a sentence, "You want me to pretend to be a science fair project?"

Duncan nodded.

"Yep." said Duncan.

"But that's a terrible idea. If I were passed off as a creation of someone else in your year, I'd be considered a fake, a human who's merely wearing a ton of fake armor. Even if I were to demonstrate my abilities." said Mega Man, "At least Sonic made somewhat a good choice to pass R.O.B off as his own creation."

Duncan nodded.

"Yeah that's fair." said Duncan.

"Still, there's no way you'll talk me into pretending to be a science fair project." said Mega Man.

"I'll polish your armor for a week." said Duncan.

Megaman smirked.

"You've got yourself a deal." said Mega Man.

Duncan and Mega Man shook hands

"So, how to pass me off as a creation?" said Mega Man.

Duncan smirked.

"I may have a few ideas." He said

Later; Duncan was in an outfit similar to the green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger suit.

Mega Man became confused.

"What is this, some sort of cheesy spandex collection?" said Mega Man.

"Pretend motion capture." said Duncan.

Mega Man nodded.

"Okay then." said Mega Man.

Duncan then started scratching his back.

"Just do what I do." said Duncan.

Mega Man started scratching his own back.

Duncan then did some armpit farts.

Mega Man did the same thing, but no noises came out.

Duncan was confused.

"What, no fart?" said Duncan.

"I can't do anything very similar to you, I'm a robot." said Mega Man.

Duncan groaned.

"And this is why evolution is going in reverse." said Duncan.

Megaman was confused.

"Say what now?" said Mega Man.

"Yep, it's very obvious that evolution is going in the opposite direction." said Duncan.

Megaman rolled his eyes.

"You should see the advancements in technology from my year." said Mega Man.

"Are there hover boards that look nothing like handle-less Segways?" said Duncan.

Mega Man nodded.

"Yep." said Mega Man.

"Sweet." said Duncan.

He then looked at the readers.

"I'm going to enjoy the future." said Duncan.

Mega Man became confused.

"Who're you talking to?" said Mega Man.

Duncan just slapped himself.

With Sonic he smiled.

"Alright, science fair, here we come." said Sonic.

R.O.B then rolled onto a flatbed.

Sonic saw this.

"Okay then." said Sonic.

He grabbed the flatbed before walking off.


	2. The Beefy Frito and Doritos Burrito

At Ray's house; Ray was going through his fridge.

He pulled out a can of orange soda before opening it up and drinking it.

"Who loves Orange Soda, Meek Loves Orange Soda, I do, I do, I doooo." Said Ray.

He finished up the soda.

"Okay, now to figure out what to eat." said Ray.

He went through his fridge again.

He saw a chicken leg and smiled.

"Sweet." said Ray.

But then a rat appeared and took the leg.

Ray groaned.

"OH COME ON!" He shouted.

He closed the fridge.

"It's like the rodents have more power over me." said Ray.

**Interview Gag**

First was the rat.

It started squeaking non stop before laughing.

Lastly was Ray's body who just stayed in place doing nothing.

Then another rat poked out of the shirt part and chuckled.

**End Interview Gag**

Ray walked into the living room and sat down on his recliner.

"I need something to eat, but what?" said Ray.

He looked around.

He saw a pamphlet for Taco Bell and picked it up.

"Taco Bell? Must be a special promotion in here." said Ray.

He opened it up and started reading it.

"Ooh, the beefy Frito and Doritos burrito." said Ray.

He started reading about it.

"A huge burrito with chunks of beef, rice, cheese sauce, Frito's and Doritos inside a very big tortilla shell." said Ray.

His mouth started drooling.

"Oh man, that sounds good." said Ray.

Then the Ed's appeared.

"Okay, we're heading for the science fair, so-"Eddy said before slipping on Ray's drool and landing on his back.

"YOW!" shouted Eddy.

The other two Eds noticed Ray's drool.

"Oh boy, he's got a craving." said Edd.

"What kind?" said Ed.

Edd looked at the pamphlet.

"Something called the Beefy Frito and Doritos Burrito." said Edd.

"What's that?" said Ed.

"Chucks of beef, rice, cheese sauce, Frito's and Doritos in a huge tortilla shell." said Edd.

Ed started drooling.

**Interview Gag **

"Me and my Big Fat Mouth." Said Edd

**End Interview Gag**

Eddy then stood up.

"Whoa, what-"Eddy said before slipping on Ed's drool and falling on his back again.

"YOW!" yelled Eddy.

Later; Ray had finished up drooling and was driving his car down a road.

He sighed.

"Hopefully I can get to Taco Bell before it closes up." said Ray.

He arrived at a Taco Bell to see it was packed.

His jaw dropped.

He pushed it back in place.

"What the hell is this?" said Ray.

He parked his car in another parking lot and walked over to the Taco Bell.

He tapped some guy's shoulder.

"Excuse me, what's all this about?" said Ray.

The guy turned to the limbless hero.

"The Beefy Frito and Doritos Burrito." said the guy, "Everybody wants it."

Ray's jaw dropped again.

**Interview Gag**

Ray was shocked.

"Sheesh, that's disturbing." said Ray.

He then started panicking.

"I NEED IT SO BAD! I'LL DO ANYTHING TO GET THAT BURRITO!" yelled Ray.

**End Interview Gag**

Ray smirked.

"Inspiration is striking." said Ray.

He walked towards the door, only for a ton of people to appear.

He groaned in annoyance.

"This is as worse when someone used my head a a foot ball." Said Ray

**Flashback**

Ray was cheering at a football game.

"YEAH, GIVE IT YOUR ALL!" yelled Ray.

But then a football hit him in the head, knocking it onto the ground.

Ray's head groaned.

"Hey, can I get the ball back?" said a voice.

Then Ray's body picked up the head and began to toss it.

"Wait, wait, I'm the head, not the-"Ray's head said before being tossed into the stadium.

**End Flashback**

"Now I'm afraid of going to any kind of football game." said Ray.

He cringed.

He then saw one person walking out of the Taco Bell with a big burrito, making him drool.

"So hungry." He said.

He walked away from the building.

"Okay, I should head for another fast food restaurant, eat something from there to keep my mind off of the Beefy Frito, Doritos Burrito." said Ray.

Later; he was in Jack in the Box eating a Turkey Bacon Pannido and drinking an Oreo Cookie Ice Cream Shake.

Ray shook his head.

"Nope, minds still on the burrito." said Ray.

He groaned.

"Maybe another fast food restaurant will help." said Ray.

He went to a Burger King and smiled.

"This should do." said Ray.

Later; he was in the building eating a Whopper and Rodeo King.

He was also drinking a Chocolate Shake.

He smiled.

"Much better." said Ray.

He looked around.

"Weird, why is this place so empty?" said Ray.

He turned to Memlock and Zenblock who were in their human forms.

"It's all because of Taco Bell's Beefy Frito and Doritos burrito." said Memlock.

"People actually enjoy it, even the noobs." said Zenblock.

Ray groaned.

"I GOT TO GET THAT BURRITO!" yelled Ray.

He then took a deep breathe.

"By the way, you can be in your alien forms here. This is Toon City, nobody cares if you're an alien or some strange type of creature or not. They'll just see you as an ordinary citizen." said Ray.

The two aliens became shocked.

"Wait what?" They asked.

"Yeah, as long as you're in Toon City, no one will judge you." said Ray, "In fact, weren't you in alien form at the Smash Tournament?"

The two aliens looked at each other.

"We thought people were to distracted with the tournament to see that we were actual aliens." said Mem.

"If you must know, most of the fighters in the tournament were from alien planets." said Ray.

Zen is shocked.

"CURSES!" said Zen.

Ray smirked.

"Saw that coming." said Ray.

He left the restaurant.

The two aliens sighed.

"We've really got to study more about the places on Earth." said Mem.


	3. Science Fair in Motion

At Toon City High; a ton of students were preparing their science projects.

Skinner was watching everything.

"This science fair should knock last year in the dust." said Skinner.

He saw one table that Owen and Izzy were sitting on, confusing him.

"Uh, do I even want to know." said Skinner.

"We're entering ourselves as one science project." said Owen.

"I fail to see why." said Skinner.

"We're wonders of science." said Izzy.

Skinner was confused.

"I have a lot of blood and I'm still alive." Explained Owen.

Skinner is shocked.

"How much blood do you even have?" said Skinner.

"Way more then fifteen pints obviously." said Owen, "More then even three dozen and a half pints."

Skinner sighed before passing out.

Owen is confused.

"What, it's not like I said that I'm a vampire. And there's a reason people should never get a job working for an undead guy you're going to kill." said Owen.

**Cutaway Gag**

Inside a castle; a guy with tons of vampire hunting gear appeared at a coffin and opened it up, revealing a sleeping vampire.

"So sorry for this boss." said the vampire hunter.

The guy pulled out a wooden steak and mallet before sticking the steak over the vampire's heart before hammering it in.

The vampire woke up screaming before groaning in pain and turning to dust.

The vampire hunter sighed in relief.

"Well, at least I still have my job as assistant manager." said the vampire hunter.

But the Vampire came back to life.

"You're fired." Said the Vampire and turned back to dust.

"Doh." Said the Hunter.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Izzy turned to Owen.

"You're very cute when you make clever yet very odd statements." said Izzy.

Owen blushed.

"You're making me blush." said Owen.

"I know." said Izzy.

"Hubba, hubba." said Owen.

The two then started making out as Sonic walked by while still pushing his uboat that R.O.B was on.

Sonic shook his head.

"Why do I even have to be at a table next to them?" said Sonic.

R.O.B was confused.

"I wouldn't know." said R.O.B.

Sonic then set the bot on a table.

He smiled.

"This'll be special." said Sonic.

R.O.B looked around and saw a vending machine as romantic music started playing.

"Hubba, hubba." said R.O.B.

The bot then wheeled over to the vending machine.

"So what's your serial number?" said R.O.B.

"R.O.B!" yelled Sonic.

The bot groaned before putting a piece of paper on the machine.

"Call me." said R.O.B.

He wheeled back over to the table and pushed himself on it.

Sonic smirked.

"Need to act like a regular robot." said Sonic.

"I'm in love." said R.O.B.

"Yeah with an inanimate object." said Sonic.

R.O.B. glared at Sonic.

"Like you'd know what love is." said R.O.B.

"I do actually." said Sonic.

With Duncan; he was pushing a flatbed with a blanket over it and Mega Man was under it.

"We there yet?" said Mega Man, "Cause it's starting to smell like rotten cafeteria food."

Duncan smiled.

"We're here." said Duncan.

"I hope so." said Mega Man.

He lifted the blanket up a ways and looked around.

"Wow, this is a lot of projects." said Mega Man.

"It is." said Duncan.

The two appeared at a table and Duncan removed the blanket before picking Mega Man up and setting him on the table.

**Interview Gag **

"I hope I win this." Said Duncan.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic was looking around the entire science fair and saw something disturbing.

"Is that Mega Man with Duncan?" said Sonic.

He walked over and was more shocked.

"Oh son of a." said Sonic.

Duncan turned to Sonic.

"How're you pulling this off?" said Sonic.

"Just claiming that Mega Man's armor motion captures my movements." said Duncan.

**Interview Gag**

"Why didn't I think of that?" said Sonic.

**End Interview Gag**

Sonic growled.

"I swear this is uncalled for." said Sonic.

Duncan looked around.

"Is R.O.B flirting with a vending machine?" said Duncan.

Sonic is confused.

"Wha?" said Sonic.

Sonic turned around and saw R.O.B flirting with the same vending machine.

He groaned.

"R.O.B!" yelled Sonic.

He walked off.

Duncan smirked.

"This'll be interesting." said Duncan.

With Mike; he was dressed up like Ant Man, but the costume was turquoise and showing it to Skinner.

He pushed a button on the gloves before shrinking.

He then regrew to normal size.

"Your thoughts?" said Mike.

"Seems good." said Skinner.

He walked off.

Mike took the helmet off and set it on a table.

"Hope I don't have to do that again." said Mike.

He cringed. "There was stuff I saw that no one should see." He said.

**Flashback**

Mike was in shock as he saw a huge army of ants charging him.

He shrieked in shock before running off.

Later; he was looking at a ton of particles.

"Huh, this isn't so bad." said Mike.

But then the particles touched each other and turned into some type of woman that was naked.

He covered his eyes.

"Nevermind." said Mike.

**End Flashback**

"Never again." said Mike.

He then sat on the table.

Then Zoey appeared.

"Hey Mike." said Zoey.

"Hey Zoey." said Mike.

"So how's the fair going?" said Zoey.

"Skinner seems to like my project." said Mike, "Maybe I should get a job at Nasa. Wallace and Gromit got a job offer from those guys."

**Cutaway Gag**

Wallace and Gromit were talking to some guy in a business suit.

"Wait, you want us to do what now?" said Wallace.

"Bulid Nasa a space shuttle to Mars." said the guy.

"Can't you just get Gru to do it instead? He does have more advanced technology." said Wallace.

"He spent months building a rocket with his minions using all that technology at his disposal to steal the moon, you on the other hand managed to build a rocket in less then a day using only scrap metal just so you can get cheese from the moon instead of spending ten minutes going shopping for cheese." said the guy.

Wallace did some thinking.

"I see your point." said Wallace.

"So, are you in or not?" said the guy.

"I don't know yet." said Wallace.

"There's cheese on Mars." said the Nasa representative.

Wallace smirked.

"When do I start?" said Wallace.

Gromit placed a paw over his eyes and shook his head.

**End Cutaway Gag**

"That guy would do anything for cheese." said Mike.

"You did just about everything to win me over." said Zoey.

Mike nodded.

"And boy was I desperate." said Mike.

Meanwhile with Megaman he yawned.

"Well this is boring." said Megaman.

He looked around.

"Maybe I should look around." said Mega Man.

He stood up, but was stopped by Duncan.

"Cool it, Skinner's coming." said Duncan.

Skinner then appeared and inspected Mega Man.

"So, what is this?" said Skinner.

"Oh, I've got somebody who is wearing a motion capture armor." said Duncan, "He'll move around the same way as me when I tap my chest."

He tapped his chest and Mega Man went into the same pose as Duncan.

"I see, and what is this kids name?" said Skinner.

"Oh uh...his name is-"Duncan said before being interrupted by Mega Man.

"Aki Light." said Mega Man.

Duncan turned to Mega Man confused as Mega Man turned as well.

"Aki Light?" Duncan whispered.

"What, might as well give myself a fake name. Have you not seen that show on Cartoon Network?" Mega Man whispered.

Duncan did some thinking.

"Good point." said Duncan.

He turned back to Skinner as Mega Man did the same thing.

"Yeah, his name is Aki." said Duncan.

"I see." said Skinner, "Show some more."

Duncan started doing the Macarena and sang it as Mega Man did the dance as well.

Skinner nodded.

"So far, so good." said Skinner.

Duncan then did the YMCA.

Shaggy then appeared next to Duncan.

"Like that song is the reason disco died man." said Shaggy.

Duncan stopped dancing.

"Say what now?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, people started listening to it more clearly, talking about how guys enjoy the actual gym called the YMCA, basically, something to do with people not being to fond of the gay culture back in the day." said Shaggy.

**Interview Gag**

"It's weird, but true." said Shaggy.

**End Interview Gag**

"You've seen a lot of stuff?" said Duncan.

"Yeah, even had to trap 13 dangerous ghosts that me, Scooby, and Daphne released by mistake." said Shaggy.

Duncan became shocked.

"Say what now?" said Duncan.

Sonic then appeared.

"I find that somewhat easy to believe, and I'm still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he was turned into a werewolf to compete in a monster road race. Besides, right now it wouldn't surprise me if Shaggy and Daphne were living with each other at the time and dating each other briefly." said Sonic.

"We're living with each other." said Shaggy.

"Saw that coming." said Sonic.

"Just not dating." said Shaggy.

"That not so much." said Sonic.


	4. Distractions

Back with Ray; he drove his car close to the Taco Bell.

"Still crowded." said Ray.

He sighed.

"Maybe the drive thru isn't that busy." said Ray.

Later; he drove up to the drive thru speaker, only to see an Out of Order sign on it.

He groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Ray.

"_Uh, if you're hungry, you better park your car and enter the building._" said a voice.

Ray became confused.

"If this is out of order, how is it that someone is using the speakers?" said Ray.

"_The customers went nuts wanting the Beefy Frito and Doritos burrito. Became so nuts that our drive thru system wound up short circuiting. That, and the people working those stations are very sick right now_." said the same voice.

"Sheesh." said Ray.

He drove out of the drive thru.

"Okay, better keep myself distracted." said Ray.

Later; he was sitting in the McDuck Mall food court drinking a smoothie while watching Dragon Ball Z on a laptop.

"Roshi never learns, it's one thing to be perving on Bulma, but doing the same stuff on 18 is biting the bullet." said Ray.

He then saw Marron; Krillin's Daughter.

"At least 18's a good mother." said Ray, "Setting her girl down before giving Roshi his just deserts."

He drank some more of his smoothie.

The limbless hero burped.

"Better out then in as I always say." said Ray.

With Shrek he sneezed.

He became mad.

"I'll kill whoever said my catchphrase." said Shrek.

Back with Ray, he closed up his laptop and put it in a satchel.

He smirked.

"Better check out the library." said Ray.

Later; he was in the McDuck Mall library and using his laptop while wearing headphones.

"The wifi here is better then in the food court." said Ray.

He then did some work on his puter.

He looked at some type of article.

"Secrets to getting stronger quickly?" said Ray.

He did some thinking before clicking on it.

"First, snort up some Adderall, then down yourself in tequila, and eat buffalo wings for three days." said Ray.

He became shocked.

"That sounds horrible." said Ray.

He did some thinking.

"I wonder if that'll work." said Ray.

He shook his head.

"Maybe not." said Ray.

Ray groaned.

"Not like anyone can become strong enough to surpass a god." said Ray.

**Cutaway Gag**

Superman was in the Cell Games tournament and had beaten up Cell.

"Dear Christ, I knew I should have brought Kryptonite." said Cell.

"Give it up Cell, I'm far to strong for you." said Superman.

"You can't be that much stronger." said Cell.

Beerus and Whis who were watching everything bowed down in fear.

"Oh please oh powerful Kryptonian Superman, have pity on us." said Whis.

"Yes, we surrender to your greatness." said Beerus.

Cell groaned.

"Oh son of a bitch." said Cell.

**End Cutaway ****Gag**

Ray was now watching a video where someone was drinking tequila and eating buffalo wings.

"Jesus, what is wrong with these people?" said Ray.

Later; he was watching Perfect Cell Vs videos.

He smiled.

"Much better." said Ray.

He then laughed at the Shaggy one.

"I know that guy." said Ray.

He chuckled.

"So nice to see him pull off Ultra Instinct." said Ray.

He did some thinking.

"Wait what?" He asked.

He closed his laptop and put it in his satchel.

"Well, better see how things at Taco Bell are going. Hopefully the crowed died down a bit." said Ray.

Later; he appeared at Taco Bell, only to see it was greatly packed.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Ray.

Later; he was at Dairy Queen.

It was packed as well.

He shook his head.

"Shit." said Ray, "People always come here for ice cream in the winter time, despite the fact that you should drink hot stuff during that time."

He drove over to the drive thru menu.

"_Welcome to Dairy Queen, how can I help you_?" said a voice.

"I'll take some pretzel sticks, a hot dog, and medium Reese's Outrageous Blizzard." said Ray.

"_Okay, drive up to the window_." said the voice.

Ray did that and held some money to the window before the money was taken away.

He was then given a DQ bag and Blizzard cup with a spoon.

He drove off and stopped at a parking spot.

The limbless hero started eating the Blizzard.

"Start off with the ice cream first before starting with the hot food." said Ray.

**Interview Gag**

"Makes perfect sense. Start off with the hot food at first, there won't be any ice cream left. Just a puddle of sorts." said Ray.

**End Interview Gag**

He resumed eating his Blizzard.

"Worth the wait for the Beefy Frito and Doritos Burrito." said Ray.

He then sighed.

"At this rate, I'll probably be to stuffed to get that burrito." said Ray.

He then got serious.

"I'll get my hands on that burrito if it's the last thing I do." said Ray.


	5. Science Fair Out of Control

Back at the science fair; R.O.B was doing tons of movements as SKinner was watching.

"Hmm, nice object you've got. But you didn't by chance try to pass a competitor in the Smash Tournaments off as a project, now did you?" said Skinner.

Sonic became shocked.

"What? You know me better then that. Check this out." Sonic said before putting a hand to his ear, "R.O.B, flirt with the vending machine."

R.O.B rolled over to the same vending machine as before.

"How you doing?" said R.O.B.

The vending machine became alive and smacked R.O.B and walked away, shocking Sonic and Skinner.

"Now I know why that thing was going to be decommissioned in the first place." said Sonic.

Skinner looked at Sonic.

"Yeah we were going to get a new vending machine anyways." said Skinner.

"R.O.B, return to the table." said Sonic.

R.O.B rolled over to the table before pushing himself on it.

Skinner nodded.

"Good, good." said Skinner.

He walked off.

"So far so good. Skinner's none the wiser." said Sonic.

"I just got dumped by a vending machine that I found very attractive." said R.O.B.

Sonic sighed.

"No one said love would be easy, there's plenty of fish in the sea." said Sonic.

With the dishes of SpongeBob they sneezed.

"Someone's talking about us." said a humanoid shark.

"You think?" said a different fish.

Then a cracking sound was heard.

"MY LEG!" yelled a fish.

The shark shook his head.

"You know, you should really get that checked out." said the shark.

Back at the science fair; Randy was looking at some type of flying carpet before pulling out some type of vehicle remote control and moving the carpet around in the air.

He chuckled.

"Imagine if Aladdin has this." He said

Skinner appeared and saw this.

"This is a science fair, not a magic convention." said Skinner.

Randy groaned.

"Please, magic, science, pretty much the same thing." said Randy.

"No it isn't." said Skinner.

"SKINNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!" yelled a voice.

Skinner shrieked in shock before turning around to see an angry Gary Chalmers.

"Suh-Suh-Superintendent Chalmers." said Skinner.

"Why would you deny that science and magic are the same thing, everyone knows it's true." said Chalmers.

Everyone nodded.

"Yeah he's got a point." said Randy.

"How do you think wizards were able to make their potions?" said Mike.

Skinner gulped.

"They just came across them in the open world?" said Skinner.

"Best chemists ever." said Mike.

"How true." said Randy.

Skinner rolled his eyes.

"That ain't true." said Skinner.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Randy.

"SKINNER!" shouted Superintendent Chalmers.

"Good timing." said Randy.

Skinner turned to Chalmers in shock.

"How dare you deny that wizards were the best chemists ever. They were piratically the only chemists at the time, so that makes the claim for best chemists justifiable." said Chalmers.

"Yeah he's got a point, being the only chemist was justifiable to being the best chemist." said Mike.

He walked off.

With Marco; he was looking at some type of potato clock when Sonic appeared.

He saw the clock and shook his head.

"Oh come on, everyone does a potato clock." said Sonic.

Marco nodded.

"So what?" He asked.

"So Owen are the clock." Said Sonic.

Marco became shocked and turned to see that his potato clock was gone.

"What the?" said Marco.

He turned to Owen and Izzy's table to see that Owen was chewing on something before burping.

"Wonders of science, why would they enter themselves as science fair projects?" said Marco.

"Probably because Izzy is smarter then she lets other people know, and the fact that Owen managed to donate 32 pints of blood from his own body just so he can get a ton of donuts." said Sonic.

Marco nodded.

"Oh yeah, the blood tent at the McDuck Mall. I got a lemon jelly filled donut when I donated." said Marco.

He then sighed.

"Could have gotten a strawberry jelly filled." said Marco.

"Yeah, probably." said Sonic.

Owen burped.

"Whoo, that was some potato." said Owen.

"You ate a clock." said Sonic.

Owen then burped out the clock part of the potato clock.

Owen shrugged and ate the clock part.

"Mmm." said Owen, "Tasty."

Everyone looked shocked.

"Well that's unusual." said Marco.

Everyone nodded.

"Maybe not as unusual as Courtney's project." said Sonic.

He motioned to a table that Courtney who was in a biohazard suit was at, and there were tons of glass viles of sorts.

She smiled.

"This is worth it." said Courtney.

Marco looked at the viles and the formulas in them.

"What are these formulas?" said Marco.

"I have no idea." said Courtney.

"So you brought some formulas, and you don't know what they are." said Sonic, "And that's a lot coming from a guy who doesn't do to well in chemistry class."

"You're not that bad." said Marco.

"I get B's." said Sonic.

Marco did some thinking.

"Okay fair enough, but the other classes?" said Marco.

"A's." said Sonic.

"I get straight A's in all my classes, and there's no way that I'll get a failing grade in this-"Courtney said before tossing one of her viles at Cameron's microscope, making it turn into some type of robot.

"DEATH TO ALL!" the bot yelled.

The bot then ran off.

The others became shocked.

"Well, at least I can say that I'm not responsible for this." said Sonic.

"AND ITS BECAUSE IF SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" yelled the Bot.

Sonic shook his head.

"Lies, I'm just going to take R.O.B, admit to Skinner that I lied about my project, and accept my failing grade." said Sonic.

He walked off and grabbed R.O.B before leaving the gym.

"I'd say we're lucky that he's being honest." said Marco.

He then sighed.

"But we should probably do something about this." said Marco.

Courtney scoffed.

"Please, nothing can go wrong." said Courtney.

But then a ton of other science projects came to life and started attacking, causing a ton of screaming sounds to be heard.

Courtney became shocked.

"Uh oh." She said.

"You better have an idea to solve this one." said Randy.

"Just one. EVERY WOMAN FOR HERSELF!" Courtney yelled before running through a wall, creating a hole shaped like her.

Everyone shook their heads.

"And that is why she was forced to switch sides in All Stars." said Mike.

"I HEARD THAT!" shouted Courtney.


	6. Ray Gets His Burrito

Back with Ray; he parked his car at Taco Bell and saw it was empty.

"Yes, finally." said Ray.

But then he saw a hand switch the open sign to close, shocking him.

"WHAT?!" yelled Ray.

Then someone exited the building before locking the doors and walking off.

"Unbelievable, I spent the whole night trying to get a limited time burrito with chips inside of it, only for the fast food restaurant to close down?" said Ray.

He growled in anger.

"I GOT TO GET THAT BURRITO!" yelled Ray.

He started taking a bunch of deep breaths and stopped.

"Okay, my only option now is to break into the building without causing any destruction, make myself the burrito, leave some money on the counter, and boom, I'll be enjoying my gassy food in the car." said Ray.

He then smirked.

"Luckily I've a way to get in." said Ray.

Later; he was on top of the roof and climbed into an air vent.

Ray smiled.

"That burrito will be mine." He said and became confused when he heard more loud noises and sees Plastic Man. "What the Plastic Man You're here to get a burrito as well?"

Plastic Man became shocked and smirked.

"Uh yeah that's why I'm here I certainly don't live in the air vent of this restaurant while I'm not with the League." He said suspiciously and chuckled.

Ray just stared at the meta human before seeing a loose screw and pulling out a screwdriver to unscrew it.

He then climbed into the restaurant.

"Seems somewhat spooky in the nighttime." said Ray.

**Interview Gag**

"Yeah, it's not really. Just a cheap line people say when in a dark place." said Ray.

**End Interview Gag**

He saw some type of book and opened it up.

"Hmm, hmm, simple enough for the burrito." said Ray.

He then smiled.

"Better get to work." said Ray.

He grabbed a flour tortilla and set it on the counter before grabbing a spatula and grabbing some beef with it and dumping it on the tortilla.

"Taco Bell, live mas." said Ray.

He then dipped the spatula into some Spanish rice before dumping it into the tortilla.

"Now for the cheese sauce." said Ray.

He looked around and saw the cheese sauce.

He grabbed a spoon and poured the sauce into the tortilla before grabbing some Nacho Cheese Doritos and Fritos before spreading them in the tortilla.

"Now to just wrap it up." said Ray.

He wrapped the tortilla into a burrito before taking a bite out of it.

The limbless hero became shocked.

"Oh god, THIS IS AMAZING!" yelled Ray.

He finished up the burrito

"I better make some more." said Ray.

Later; he climbed out of the air vent pushing loads of Taco Bell bags out.

He smirked.

"I'll be eating these things for days." said Ray.

He tossed the bags to his car before sticking them all in.

He got into the car before driving off.

Plastic Man was still in the Taco Bell air vent sleeping.

He then did some sniffing.

"Taco Bell cravings." said Plastic Man.

He grinned.

"I need some Taco Bell." said Plastic Man.


	7. Saving the Fair

Back at the science fair; everyone was screaming and running as Cameron's telescope bot managed to bring several other bots to life.

Duncan looked on in shock.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." said Duncan.

He then folded his arms.

"And I've seen how far someone will go just to get out of a speeding Ticket." He said.

**Cutaway Gag**

MacArthur was watching some guy watching over a woman and young baby.

Bugs then appeared next to her and saw everything.

"You know you're being tricked right?" said Bugs.

"No I'm not." said MacArthur.

"Yes you are, guy tries to get out of having to pay a fine by claiming to be a new parent. I saw a YouTube video about it." said Bugs.

MacArthur groaned.

"The nerve of people pulling such a scam." said MacArthur.

"Yeah, but by the end of the video, the father had come to love the people who was acting with." said Bugs.

MacArthur nodded.

"Okay." said MacArthur.

She then screamed in anger before running towards the man.

Bugs chuckled before turning to the readers.

"Ain't I a stinker?" said Bugs.

**End Cutaway Gag**

Duncan cringed.

"Well I'm done faking." Mega Man said before turning his right hand into a cannon, "Time to go in full force."

Skinner heard this.

"Yep, had a feeling Duncan was lying about his project." said Skinner.

Duncan became shocked.

"You knew all along?" said Duncan.

"With all the pranks you've pulled on me and this entire school, doesn't surprise me." said Skinner.

But then some fire went over his head, burning some of his hair off, shocking him.

"That not so much." said Skinner.

He ran off screaming.

"Alright, time to take care of business." Randy said before putting on his ninja mask before his ninja costume appeared.

Then a bot that looked like the Mega Man Fully charged version of Wood Man appeared and kicked Randy into a wall.

The Norrisville Ninja groaned.

"Knock on wood." said Randy.

The wood bot then drew out a leaf sword and started clashing it with Randy's sword.

Randy is shocked.

"Whoa." said Randy.

The two resumed clashing swords.

"So who built you?" said Randy.

"No one, I was just a regular piece of wood until I was brought to life just now." said the wooden robot.

The bot then kicked Randy before throwing a leaf like ninja star at him, but the Norrisville ninja moved out of the way.

Randy smirked.

"That's weak." said Randy.

The Wood Ninja is mad.

"You're weak." said the wood ninja.

He threw a punch at Randy who just pulled out a sword and slashed the wood ninja into many tiny pieces of Lincoln logs.

Randy smiled.

"That's nice." said Randy.

With Mega Man; he was shooting at some flying drones.

"PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW PEW!" shouted Mega Man.

"You don't have to say pew pew every time you fire a round." said Duncan.

"I know." said Mega Man.

He grinned.

"But it's fun to say." said Mega Man.

Duncan shook his head before running off.

Marco was avoiding a ton of chemicals being shot at him.

"Oh man can this get any worse?" He asked.

But then a chemical was shot at him, but he was pulled out of the way by Sonic who had returned.

"To slow." said Sonic.

More chemicals were fired at him and Marco, but the hedgehog avoided each of them.

Sonic smirked.

"Nothing can hit me." said Sonic.

He avoided a chemical before running off with Marco and kicking a robot.

Shaggy was screaming and ran by a table that had a ton of food.

But then he returned and started eating the food.

"Mmm, didn't expect any cinnamon on any pizza rolls." said Shaggy.

He ate some.

"Oooh, tasty." said Shaggy.

He then finished up everything on the table before burping.

"Pardon." said Shaggy.

He then resumed screaming and ran off.

The others noticed it.

"Isn't he supposed to be more powerful then everyone thinks?" said Randy.

"I think that's only in YouTube videos." said Sonic.

Randy nodded.

"Okay." said Randy.

The two then saw the microscope bot running towards them.

"DEATH TO ALL ORGANICS!" yelled the bot.

It ran towards the two, only to reveal it was no smaller then Sonic's foot and started punching it.

Sonic and Randy looked down at it and shook their heads.

"Now that's embarrassing." said Sonic.

Randy nodded and stomped on the creature killing him.

"Well, takes care of that and all the other crazy projects. Now to just wait for the results." said Randy.


	8. Science Fair Winner

In the Toon City High gym; Skinner was on a stage.

"Considering how everything went today in the fair, we've only got a few people who didn't have an out of control project, and two who cheated, meaning they're disqualified, so this years winner is..."Skinner said before looking at a clipboard, "Courtney."

"Yeah I cheated as well, I stole Donnie's chemistry set." said Courtney.

Donnie became shocked.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" yelled Donnie.

Courtney nodded.

"Yeah." said Courtney.

"Okay then, Mike." said Skinner.

Cameron whispered into his best friends ear.

"I just learned that this was Ant Man's suit painted turquoise." said Mike.

"Raphael?" said Skinner.

"I passed an Autobot off as a creation." said Raph.

Grimlock who was in the room sighed.

"Yeah, he did." said Grimlock.

"Ray the Flying Squirrel?" said Skinner.

"Created my own motorcycle." said Ray.

Everyone cheered as Mighty whispered into his ear.

"Then stole a motorcycle from a college student at San Fransokyo." said Ray.

"Boooo." everyone said.

"Well, now I don't feel so guilty about passing R.O.B off as my creation cause everyone else was cheating as well." said Sonic.

"Same here." said Duncan.

Skinner became mad.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE ALL A DISGRACE, ISN'T THERE ANYONE HERE WHO'S PROJECT DIDN'T GO OUT OF CONTROL AND OR DIDN'T CLAIM SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK AS THEIR OWN!?" yelled Skinner.

"How about those two?" Ben said while pointing to Owen and Izzy who were still sitting at their table.

Skinner groaned.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Skinner.

"Well in all fairness, they are the only projects that didn't go crazy and steal someone else's work, so you might as well just give them the award and passing grade." said Ben.

"Fine, Owen and Izzy win." said Skinner.

He placed two ribbons on their chest and the two became teary eyed.

"This is the happiest day of my life." said Owen.

"Same here." said Izzy.

Sonic chuckled.

"This is a good ending. Hopefully they won't start making out in front of everyone." said Sonic.

But Owen and Izzy started kissing each other.

"And they're making out with each other." said Sonic.

The next day at Rayman's house; Eddy walked into the kitchen and opened up the fridge to see all the Taco Bell bags that Ray managed to get and became shocked.

"What the?" said Eddy.

He became confused.

"Why is the fridge full of Taco Bell bags." said Eddy.

He turned to a wide awake and panting Rayman who was eating a burrito.

"I broke into a Taco Bell last night, and manged to make a ton of limited time Beefy Frito and Doritos burritos." said Ray, "Good thing I left some money for all of them."

Eddy deadpanned and nodded.

Seconds later MacArthur came in and tackled Ray to the ground.

"YOUR UNDER ARREST FOR BREAKING INTO A TACO BELL!" shouted MacArthur, "ITS A SERIOUS CRIME EVEN IF YOU LEFT MONEY!"

"Come on, be reasonable, I was desperate." said Ray, "I spent the whole night being patient in hopes of business being slow."

"Don't care, got to do my job." said MacArthur.

Ray managed to move a hand to the fridge before grabbing a bag and pulling out a burrito.

"Would you change your mind if you tried a burrito?" said Ray.

MacArthur scoffed.

"I'll never drop the charges.' said MacArthur.

Ray then shoved the burrito in MacArthur's mouth, making her shocked and smiling.

"I'm dropping the charges, that was very good. How much did you manage to make anyways?" said MacArthur.

Ray smirked.

"Five hundred." said Rayman.

"Give me another." said MacArthur.

"Okay." said Ray.

He grabbed a bag and gave it to MacArthur before he grabbed a bag himself.

The two started eating their burritos.

Eddy shook his head.

"Couldn't have arrested him." said Eddy.


End file.
